Belly Button
by Quebeckany
Summary: Percy gets a little curious one day and asks a pretty stupid question: "Annabeth, do you have a belly button?" One-shot; Percabeth; Takes place before HoO


**Pen name: AnimeGirl9297**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Percy &amp; Annabeth<strong>  
><strong>Title: Belly Button<br>A/N: I wuz rereading all my PJO books and ran across the conversation about how Annabeth was born and this sprouted from my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing PJO.**

**Summary: Percy gets a little curious one day and asks a pretty stupid question: "Annabeth, do you have a belly button?" One-shot; Percabeth; Takes place before HoO**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey Annabeth, I have a question." I asked, still staring up at the sky from where I was laying down.

She looked up at me from behind her _Into Greek Architecture _book. (A/N: I'm not sure if that a real book…) "What is it Percy?" she asked.

"Do you have a belly button?" I asked, thinking about how she said she was…born? Created? I don't know.

She stared at me for a few moments and then said, "What?"

"Do you have a belly button?" I asked again, turning my head to see her. Her princess curls were loose around her face and she was staring at me with an _are you stupid? _look.

"Why would you ask that?" She put her bookmark in to keep her place then set her book down to crawl over to sit by me.

"Well, you said that you were born from Athena's mind, just like how Athena was born from Zeus'. That means you were never actually in Athena's uterus. And no uterus means no need for an umbilical cord. No umbilical cord means no belly button." I explained.

She stared at me and then said, "Wow. You put a lot of thought into that. And besides, you've seen my belly button before, Seaweed Brain."

"I have?" I asked. I've never seen Annabeth in anything that shows off her belly button.

"Haven't you?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh…"

"Can I see it?" I asked.

She smirked. "No. Or, at least not here. If you wanna see my belly button, you have to catch me!" she smirked, got up and took off running toward the canoe lake.

"Wise Girl!" I yelled after her. All I got back was laughter.

I got up and took off running after her. I was catching up as we passed the Arena. I saw a few people pause and laugh but I kept running after Annabeth.

However, she was weaving in and out of everyone when we reached the cabins. I could hear her laughing as I tried to catch her only to have one of her siblings or Aphrodite girls bump into me.

It took me a minute, but I reached the canoe lake after Annabeth. I stopped a few feet away from the dock though, because Annabeth had stopped and started undressing.

She was pulling off her sneakers and then she slipped her socks off. I jogged down and stopped a few feet away when she slipped her shorts off, leaving her in her white bikini bottoms and her camp shirt.

"Ready?" she asked me. I laughed and nodded.

She laughed with me and pulled her shirt off. As her shirt went up, so did her hair. Once her shirt was off all the way, her hair tumbled down around her face and onto her shoulders. The sunlight made a halo around her face and she smiled at me.

I couldn't help to do the next thing I did. I walked the few steps to her and kissed her. I felt her laughing at me as I kissed her.

Eventually, though, we had to breathe, so I pulled away but kept my arms around her waist.

"I thought you wanted to see my belly button?" she asked teasingly.

I laughed and looked down. Sure enough, she did have a belly button. "All be. You do have a belly button." I said.

"Yeah, dummy, and so do you!" she said and pushed my t-shirt up my chest. I laughed and put my arms up so she could get my shirt off. After my shirt was off, I shrugged out of my shorts and slipped my sandals off so we were both just in out swim suits.

As Annabeth was looking at my stomach, I really quickly ducked down to kiss her naval. She squealed and said breathlessly, "Percy!"

I laughed and looked up at her innocently. "What?"

"You kissed my belly button!"

"So?" I asked, caressing the back of her thighs. She laughed and crossed her arms. "Does it bother you?"

"No, it just tickled." She said.

I laughed. "Well then." I said and proceeded to kiss her naval more. She kept squealing and squirming. I could imagine our parents on Olympus frowning at this but right then, I didn't give a damn.

**A/N: So, what do you think? R&R please!**


End file.
